


Elliptical Wish

by caz251



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gwen Bashing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen's love of chocolate comes back to bite her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elliptical Wish

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Torchwood.

The Torchwood team, as small as it is, were once again running around Cardiff in pursuit of something that the rift had thrown up to vex them this time. The rift is odd in itself, it’s never by any means dormant, but it always seems to come alive during the holidays. It was because of this that on Good Friday the team was hunting for some unknown object or alien in the centre of town.

The three of them had split up in order to come from different directions in case whatever it was that they were hunting was alive and on the move. Jack and Ianto both had a portable scanner, hooked in to the mainframe back at the hub able to tell them the location of the URP (Unidentified Rift Projectile), Gwen was armed only with her gun and the knowledge she possesses. It was Gwen’s belief that the boys had taken the scanners so that she wasn’t weighed down, as she is a faster runner than both of them and they could give her directions, when in reality it was because she can’t work the scanners.

Gwen had just passed a chocolatier when she spotted Jack and Ianto come running from opposite directions heading towards a small white egg-shaped device. Gwen’s mind, or what she calls a mind, was focussed however on the chocolate bunnies she had seen in the window. Rhys was supposed to be getting her a human-sized bunny for Easter, she had no idea where he was going to get her it, all she could think about was devouring all that chocolate herself.

So absorbed in her own thoughts Gwen did not notice the bright light that came from the object on their approach. The light encompassed them, but disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared. The Cardiff street looked almost exactly as it had before the light with a few exceptions, the egg-thing was now black, Gwen was no longer anywhere to be seen and Jack and Ianto were side by side halfway between their previous positions.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack and Ianto were brought out of their stupor by a baby crying, turning to look at each other they both nodded, silently communicating a need to get back to base with the object and then try to find out what had happened to Gwen. Snapping into action Ianto grabbed a containment bag and tongs from the SUV whilst Jack guarded the little egg. On his way back to Jack he began to wonder what had happened to their resident carer, as all that had happened to him and Jack was that they were pulled closer to the other.

Once they were back in the hub and the egg had been hooked up to a device to be tested with one of Tosh’s programmes, Ianto shared his thoughts on the object with Jack. Nodding at what Ianto had come up with Jack then spoke, “You’re right about it pulling us closer together, as for Gwen well, if this is what I think it is, we may not see Gwen again.”

At Ianto’s pointed look to continue he did, “I’ve never actually seen one, but I heard stories about them, a white elliptical object that turned black after use. They were known as the elliptical wish, they were huge in the 37th century, they only work once but they will fulfil the wish or rather thoughts of those in the close surrounding area. When that light appeared I was thinking of you, you must have been thinking about me as we were drawn an equal distance to each other, as for what Gwen was thinking, well you know Gwen she could be anywhere.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gwen came out of her thoughts focussing instead on the white light that now surrounded her before it disappeared, looking around she noted at least 10 chocolate bunnies surrounding her. It was then that Gwen, being Gwen, came up with a perfectly logical explanation, the white light must have been her being knocked out and it fading was her coming round. Satisfied with her logic she looked again at the bunnies, Rhys had outdone himself this time, making her way over to one of them she bit down on the shoulder, moaning to herself at the rich chocolaty taste. She was not prepared for the other nine bunnies, seeing this as an attack on one of their fellows, to start biting into her. Just before she lost consciousness and faded into darkness she noticed the purple grass and orange sky.


End file.
